Blue, White & Yellow
by VermillionSky
Summary: Running in on Rikku had Yuna fearing the worst for their friendship. In fact, it brought the girls closer together than she'd ever thought possible! Rated M for sexual content. Please R&R. [Finished]
1. 83 And A Half Days

_After telling myself that I wouldn't be writing another YunaRikku fic I've finally given in to myself and decided to write one, using a few of the ideas that have occured to me. Yes, it's a YunaRikku fic, and it's rated M, therefore there will be scenes of a sexual nature (what do you expect?)._

_The usual disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or scenes, I don't make money from this, etc. There may be spoilers from FFX, probably from FFX-2 too, just as a warning. Enjoy!_

**-  
Blue, White & Yellow  
Chapter I - 83 And A Half Days  
-**

The clouds flew on by, thin wisps of white that faded into nothing as the airship glided on through them. The Celcius bridge was peaceful, about as peaceful as Yuna could ever remember in the time she'd been a permanent passenger on it. There was probably one reason for it - Buddy was piloting the craft, as Brother had disappeared somewhere. Come to think about it, the lack of noise was probably more because Rikku wasn't there either. The bridge didn't seem like the same place! Yuna had been called to the bridge by Buddy with news of new Sphere-waves being detected, and when she arrived, Paine was already there.

Buddy turned around in his seat. "Got us some new Sphere-waves at long last!"

Paine chuckled to herself. "About time, how long has it been since the last ones? New record!"

Shinra looked up from the console he spent most of his time at. It seemed that it was a part of him, that computer. He had apparently been working on something over the last month, but nothing seemed to have been developed just yet. He wouldn't even tell anyone what it was. "83 and a half days actually," he said, in his usual soft voice. "Longest time with no Spheres since we started."

Paine laughed again. "Losing your touch Buddy?" she teased, with her trademark touch of bluntness.

The Al Bhed man ignored her, turning back to the controls again. "This one is probably worth the wait, especially for Yuna, 'cus they're coming from Besaid!"

Yuna felt her heart jump, she hadn't seen the island for a long time now, at least 6 months had passed since she last saw Wakka and Lulu. They would be parents by now! "Let's go!" she managed to say, without a second thought.

"Already on the way," Buddy replied, "Should be there soon."

"What's the news Bud'?"

Rikku had finally turned up, and the room inevitably noisy. Was she ever not noisy? Yuna couldn't help thinking. The answer was probably no, Rikku had always been this way, full of energy, skipping and jumping around rather than walking, it seemed!

-

Yuna had always liked the Al Bhed girl, from when they first met during her pilgrimage with Wakka, Lulu, Auron, Kimahri. Tidus. It was hard to believe that only one of that group remained with her in everyday life, though Yuna did remind herself that it was her decision to leave Besaid behind to journey on the Celcius as a Sphere-hunter.

The first few months of her new profession were filled with energy and hope, hope of finding Tidus, but over time those feelings had gradually diminished, and they had found no trace of Tidus. Most of the spheres were useless, mostly just people recording thoughts and misplacing the spheres. Yuna didn't feel right watching those spheres, it felt like they were intruding on other people's lives, but she knew that if she wanted Tidus, she would have to do things like that.

But months dragged on, and still no sign, though she didn't want to admit it, she was giving up hope of finding him. She was beginning to believe he was indeed a dream, and that by now both him and Zanarkand would be gone, as the Fayth stopped dreaming. Even though she told herself she should remain positive, the Blitzball player was gradually fading.

And though she kept telling herself to keep on looking for him, she found herself replacing him with someone else, someone else who she found herself continually thinking about, someone else who she found herself staring at out of the corner of her eye, someone else who Yuna couldn't believe she was having these thoughts about, someone else who she knew was out of her reach, someone else who she could never possibly have...

Rikku.

The cute Al Bhed girl who had stumbled onto her pilgrimage as one of her Guardians, who had helped her to defeat Sin, who had the idea of becoming a Sphere-hunter in an attempt to get Yuna's dream back, the only one of her ex-Guardians who remained with her at present times, the one Yuna now found herself attracted to.

The clothes she wore, that thin lace bikini she always had on, the short skirt that barely covered her waist, the wild hair, the way she walked, the way she laughed, the way she was always upbeat about everything, the way she cheered Yuna up everytime she was down. Everything about her made Yuna tingle with excitement.

But she could never have her. Rikku was her cousin, for Yevon's sake! And what were the odds on her liking Yuna in that way too? It would never happen, Yuna just had her thoughts, the thoughts that she had to keep locked in her own mind, the thoughts nobody could ever know.

-

"Yunie? You OK?"

Yuna broke herself from her thoughts, to find Rikku staring into her eyes. Those lovely ey- No! She thought, shop thinking like that!

"Yeah I'm fine, just can't wait to get to Besaid," she said, slightly too cheerfully she felt, but no-one seemed to notice, and Rikku smiled happily before turning back to watch the clouds fly by past the front of the airship.

Buddy turned round again. "We're just arriving now, welcome to Besaid everyone!"

-

_Yes I know they haven't got it on in this chapter, but you can see it coming, can't you! Please leave a review after the tone. Beep!_


	2. Oac, Pitto! Oac!

_After telling myself that I wouldn't be writing another YunaRikku fic I've finally given in to myself and decided to write one, using a few of the ideas that have occured to me. Yes, it's a YunaRikku fic, and it's rated M, therefore there will be scenes of a sexual nature (what do you expect?)._

_The usual disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or scenes, I don't make money from this, etc. There may be spoilers from FFX, probably from FFX-2 too, just as a warning. Enjoy!_

-  
**Blue, White & Yellow  
Chapter II - Oac, Pitto! Oac!**  
-

Yuna walked back to the airship, strolling across the fine sands of the Besaid beaches towards the small pier, where Buddy had insisted on landing it, after taking the controls from Brother. The beach was deserted in the red light of the falling sunset, with everyone back in the village. Monsters were always a problem in the area, especially at this time, and Yuna had passed Paine on the way back, fighting flans on the path. Paine hadn't stayed long in the village, looking uncomfortable as she didn't really know anyone, and had left early, saying she would help protect the people by doing what she did best - killing monsters.

Everyone had been in the village at some point, even Barkeep, but they had gradually disappeared during the day, and after speaking with Lulu (who still hadn't had the baby, but said that it wouldn't be long now) for a while, she had decided to retire for the day, and go back to the Celcius for some rest.

The day had been a relaxing one really, just a day visiting old friends or making new ones. Paine had wanted to find the sphere first, talk later, but no-one really agreed with her, and it was decided to search for it tomorrow. Yuna slightly agreed with Panie, but she really wanted to speak to Wakka and Lulu again, and the Aurochs team too. Besides, the sphere wouldn't be going anywhere!

The airship's ramp was already down when she arrived, Barkeep or Shinra were likely to be already back, as the others were probably still practing Blitzball in the water near the temple. Yuna made her way up the ramp, and took the lift to the bridge first.

The doors opened with a slight hiss, and Yuna stepped out into the large room. She could see the blue water of the ocean, and the shimmering of the fading sunlight on it as it hit the beach, just outside the front of the bridge, but what she didn't see was anyone else in the room. There was no-one there, not even Shinra at his console.

"Definately Barkeep," Yuna said to herself. She didn't know why, but it seemed like she was reassuring herself more than anything. Something felt wrong to her, but she didn't have a clue what. "You're just being stupid," she told herself, but she still felt bad about something, and when she made her way to the lift again, she found herself walking more slowly than before.

She reached the lift, and hit the button for the cabin, the lift whirred slowly upwards, and by the time the door opened, Yuna felt her heart beating faster.

The first thing she noticed was that Barkeep wasn't at the counter, he wasn't in the room. The second thing she noticed was a piece of yellow material lying in the centre of the room. The next things she noticed made her stop dead in her tracks.

A soft but rhythmic thumping was coming from the second floor 'balcony' of the cabin, and the occasional pant or moan could floated down to hear ears intermittently. "Oac, Pitto! Oac!" Those words filled the room, the Al Bhed language spoken by a voice Yuna recognised immediately, she didn't need any Al Bhed primers to tell her what was going on. She felt tears welling up in her eyes, and she tried to control herself, but it became too much when she recognised the piece of yellow material in the centre of the room.

Rikku's top.

-

Yuna's heart seemed to have vanished from her body, and her brain seemed to have switched to autopilot. She spent what little remained of the day in a daze, vaguely remembering her hasty exit from the cabin earlier, along with brief moments mumbling about feeling ill when confronted by any of her friends. What friends she felt she had left. Rikku had arrived sometime, but Yuna couldn't remember a word of what she had said, she didn't even know if Rikku or Buddy had told anyone about their 'passion', such was her state of confusion.

To say she was unhappy would be an understatement. Though she'd never really thought that her love for Rikku would ever come to something, there was always the slightest slightest possibility...

And now that had gone. Because Rikku was shagging other crew members. Such a slut, and sleeping with Buddy of all people, the Buddy who spent most of his waking moments praising Yuna, not her Al Bhed cousin. Yuna couldn't help but feel the sorrow turn into anger inside her. How could she have been so stupid in not noticing. The way Rikku wore her clothes, the clothes she actually wore, the way she jumped around, the way she was constantly attracting attention, it all pointed to her being straight. And it had worked, not just on the men Yuna caught staring at her friend from the corners of their eyes, but on Yuna too.

She could imagine now, the curves of her body, the smile on her face, the faint outline of her breasts behind that- No! She shouldn't feel like this, she should be angry, explosive, not adoring! But it was too late, however hard she tried to hate her again, she just couldn't do it. Maybe that was a sign of true love. A love that would never be fulfilled.

She found herself in bed, alone apart from the pattering of Barkeep as he cleaned up the floor below. Stars beamed high up ahead, through the skylight windows above her. The image blurred, and she felt tears appearing in her eyes for the second time that day.

-

_Ooh getting better now isn't it! If you want to know what that Al Bhed sentence was then you'll have to translate it youself, but it doesn't really matter does it? Expect more chapters soon, but please review, even if you found it crap then review, at least people are reading it! I do accept anonymous reviews by the way!_


	3. Unexpected

_After telling myself that I wouldn't be writing another YunaRikku fic I've finally given in to myself and decided to write one, using a few of the ideas that have occured to me. Yes, it's a YunaRikku fic, and it's rated M, therefore there will be scenes of a sexual nature (what do you expect?)._

_The usual disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or scenes, I don't make money from this, etc. There may be spoilers from FFX, probably from FFX-2 too, just as a warning. Enjoy!_

-  
**Blue, White & Yellow   
Chapter III - Unexpected **  
-

"Come on Yunie, wake up!"

Yuna awoke to hands shaking her body softly. As her eyes adjusted to the light, she saw the bright face of her cousin in front of her, smiling.

"Come on Yunie, were sphere-hunting today, remember?"

Yuna remembered, as her mind clicked into gear, but she also remembered the events of yesterday.

"I'm not going," she mumbled, before turning away from the girl beneath her covers. She could feel Rikku's confused look on her back, but she didn't care. How could she go sphere-hunting with her when all she could see in her mind was Rikku having sex, Rikku moaning and panting and coming beneath Buddy. She couldn't, and she knew that she shouldn't go.

"Aww, why not?" she heard the Al Bhed girl ask, but she didn't reply, she didn't feel like explaining (and she didn't know how to explain either). She would just lie there until people left her alone.

But Rikku obviously had other ideas. Yuna again felt hands grabbing her body from outside the covers, and begin to tug her towards the end of the bed.

"High Summoner Yuna! You are going sphere-hunting today!" Rikku exclaimed playfully, trying to pull Yuna out of bed, rather than wait for her to come out.

Yuna tried desperately to stay in her bed, and she felt anger rising inside her. How dare Rikku do this to her! Rikku was now crouching down next to the bed, to get a better leverage on Yuna's as she pulled her towards her, and Yuna's attempts at grabbing the covers were futile.

One last pull and the tug-of-war was over. Yuna felt herself come flying out of her bed, covers going all over the place. The next thing she felt was herself crashing into Rikku as she crouched by the bed, and before she knew it, they were in a pile on the floor, bedsheets scattered all around them on the second floor of the cabin.

Yuna found herself on top of Rikku, and she found herself looking into the eyes of the girl as they lay sprawled on the floor. Rikku looked up at her, and then looked down their bodies, and giggled slightly.

"Yunie, erm, you're naked!" she laughed. Yuna realised with a bang what was happening. She was lieing naked on top of the object of her dreams. How she had come to be naked she couldn't remember, but she had probably forgotten to put any night garments on in her state of confusion last night.

They were still lieing there. Rikku looked at her, her giggles fading into confusion. "Erm, Yunie, we should get up now, people might get the wrong-"

She was stopped mid-sentence as Yuna found herself moving down, and kissing her softly on the lips...

-

Their lips met, or rather Yuna's lips met Rikku's. She couldn't stop herself, months and months of her pent-up passion were surfacing, but not in the way she would ever have imagined. It should have been a pleasure, it should have been well worth the long long wait, but she found her friend unresponsive. Rikku just lay beneath her, not committing to the kiss, and after an awkward few seconds Yuna broke away, her head bowed slightly, embarrassed by her actions.

She glanced at her friend, expecting to see anger, or sadness, or maybe happiness. Anything, anything at all, so that she would know where she stood. But there was nothing. The Al Bhed girl remained expressionless, eyes staring into space far beyond the ceiling above her.

Yuna wanted to say something, but she found herself unable to select the right words, and she doubted any words existed that would fully do justice to what she wanted to express. Instead, she just remained where she was, still lieing on her friend, still unclothed. The kiss which had seemed awkward now seemed perfectly natural compared to what was happening now.

Yuna waited for something to happen, but there was nothing, and eventually she was first to move. She glanced at the other girl's face again, but learned nothing, and then pushed herself up off her body, before grabbing the bedsheets from the floor and diving into her bed, pulling the covers over her face, fighting back tears yet again.

-

_Isn't that nice? A bit of passion at last, and Yuna's feelings are revealed! Sorry for the lack of any updates recently, it's just that the right time hasn't really arisen for me to continue writing (until 42 minutes past 12 in the middle of the night). The usual message - please review!_


	4. No Other Way

_After telling myself that I wouldn't be writing another YunaRikku fic I've finally given in to myself and decided to write one, using a few of the ideas that have occured to me. Yes, it's a YunaRikku fic, and it's rated M, therefore there will be scenes of a sexual nature (what do you expect?)._

_The usual disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or scenes, I don't make money from this, etc. There may be spoilers from FFX, probably from FFX-2 too, just as a warning. Enjoy!_

-  
**Blue, White & Yellow  
Chapter IV - No Other Way **  
-

How long she lay there she had no idea, but it seemed like an eternity was spent under those covers, seeing nothing but the white material of the sheets, dim without any light, hearing nothing but the fast beating of her heart pounding against the mattress, drowning out everything else.

Her head was a swirling melee of chaotic emotions, yet she couldn't make any of them out. Normal thought was impossible, and the beating of her heart made it even more so.

She lay in her own little world for a few moments longer, as her heart relaxed, and her breathing returned to normal again. Her brain had finally clicked back into gear again, and after first gaining control of her body, was now beginning to process her thoughts again.

But it didn't help. With the thoughts came the true realisation of just what she had actually done. Such a simple action, kissing someone, but this was different. She had kissed her friend, her friend who was the same sex as her, who was as straight as a die in everything she did, who until the kiss had probably assumed Yuna was the same.

And she couldn't be blamed for doing so, Yuna thought, recalling her relationship with Tidus, and remembering that her obsession with him was the reason for this whole thing. Were it not for her longing for him none of this might ever have happened. No Gullwings, no Celcius, no Paine, Brother, Buddy, Shinra, Barkeep. She would probably be in Besaid with her old friends.

And she may well have to return to that life again.

The thought hit her hard. There was no way she could carry on living this life, not now. The tension, the secrets, the hidden thoughts, would be unbearable for her. If Rikku told everyone about her actions, then they would probably begin to despise her, or think differently of her. Talking to them wouldn't be the same again, with their minds full of thoughts of 'Yuna the lesbian'. And even if they weren't, she would probably think that they were, which would be just as bad.

And even if Rikku didn't tell anyone, Yuna felt sure that her cousin would never talk to her the same way again. She would lose her best friend onboard the airship.

There was no alternative.

No other way.

She would have to leave.

-

The door of the lift slid open with a soft hiss as it arrived at the cabin floor and Yuna stepped in, leaving the empty room behind her. This would be the last time she ever saw the room, which she would have fond memories of. Memories of watching new spheres there, chatting at the counter with Paine and Rikku, behind it Barkeep moving around, always seeming to be cleaning something, never at a loss for something to keep him occupied.

And then the door closed shut, wiping the room from vision, and at the same time making it a past memory rather than an present scene. Yuna felt saddened to see it go, and the descending of the lift seemed to mimic her feelings as it took her down.

And then it stopped.

It couldn't be broken. Could it? It had never broken before, why now? Just her luck, she thought, it had to break now, now of all times.

But then the door opened. How obvious! It wasn't broken, it was just stopping at another floor. Yuna relaxed, but only for a nano-second, because if the door was opening, then someone was coming in.

It was Brother. He walked in, and Yuna's hopes of getting away unnoticed went with the opposite way.

"Hey, Yuna! I was just coming to look for you!" he said, as he walked in.

Yuna managed to stop any frustration at his entry from appearing on her face, and managed to mumble a token, "why?" to him, just as the door shut again and the lift continued down.

He turned around. "Oops, forgot to keep it open, we'll just have to take the lift back up again in a moment."

Yuna gave it up, there was no way she could get away quietly now. They would find out soon enough anyway. She looked straight at the Al Bhed man next to her.

"Brother, there's something you should know," she started.

Brother started to reply, but she continued on. "I'm leaving the Gullwings."

He couldn't hide his shock, and started to protest, but she cut him off. No-one was talking her out of this.

"You can't change my mind, I'm leaving now."

The lift reached the bottom floor, and after thudding to a stop the door opened again. Yuna stepped out, before looking back at Brother, whose face was a mixture of shock and confusion.

"Thanks for everything, I'll probably see you again sometime."

The lift door closed on him, looking more confused than ever, and Yuna turned around, pleased to see that the ramp was already down, the sand of Besaid beach visible at the bottom of it, gleaming in the bright sunlight. It was the middle of the day, and she couldn't help thinking what Rikku and Paine would be doing now. They'd probably already found the sphere, no doubt guarded by some huge monster, as they all were!

She was missing it already, she realised, but she shoved those thoughts from her mind, and began to plan her new life, back in Besaid, the place she had always treated as home. She had left everything behind, save for th clothes she wore now. The dresspheres, Garment Grid, her weapons, all of it was left in the cabin, with a movie sphere for them to watch.

It had only taken a minute or two to record it, in it she just told them that she felt it was time to move on, with no hope of finding Tidus. Of course she didn't mention the real reason, but she wondered what Rikku would think, whether the cute Al Bhed girl would find it in her heart to forgive Yuna for her actions, and come running to her with open arms.

Yuna pushed the thoughts away, they were her old life now, she had to forget them and start again.

-

_I seem to have reached a good period of writing at the moment. Please review with your thoughts, and thanks to the nice people who have already done so. Not quite the same thanks to the people who've added this story to their alerts without reviewing it..._


	5. Future Ahead, Past Behind

_After telling myself that I wouldn't be writing another YunaRikku fic I've finally given in to myself and decided to write one, using a few of the ideas that have occured to me. Yes, it's a YunaRikku fic, and it's rated M, therefore there will be scenes of a sexual nature (what do you expect?)._

_The usual disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or scenes, I don't make money from this, etc. There may be spoilers from FFX, probably from FFX-2 too, just as a warning. Enjoy!_

**-  
Blue, White & Yellow  
Chapter V - Future Ahead, Past Behind  
-**

The sun shone as brightly as it could, high in the sky above Spira, above Besaid, above Yuna, as she walked slowly along the yellow sands of its beaches. The undiscribable sounds of the waves breaking softly every minute filled the air.

The weather could only be described as beautiful.

Why did it have to be this way? It should be raining, thunderstorms hammering the island, black clouds as far as the eye could see. Waves crashing against the shore, not calmly breaking. Why the fuck was it like this?

"Aaargghh!" She screamed, her anger had finally become uncontrollable, and her cry shot around the deserted beach. No-one had heard her. No-one cared anyway. The only reply she got was herself, the echoes rebounding off the rock faces at the far end of the beach, and reaching her ears one more time, before vanishing across the ocean for good.

She continued on, and reached the small gap in the cliffs that surrounded the sand, which eventually led to the village. She remembered when she had first arrived there, with Kimahri, all those years ago. She remembered feeling that it was all a dream - this island seemed so different to Bevelle that she found it hard to accept that it could be real. But it was, and she found herself here again, facing a similar period ahead of her, a period of starting again, starting anew. A new life lay ahead, her old life behind.

She continued through the gap between the rocks, until the sand gradually faded beneath her feet, and turned to soil and grass. The path back to the village was unmatched in its beauty anywhere in Spira, that was her opinion on it, and just walking along it helped her think more positively again. Her mood improved as she walked past ferns, grasses, flowers and trees. She could hear birds singing in the air, and the faint rush of a waterfall in the near distance.

She took a brief rest on the path beneath it when she reached it, letting the occasional droplets of water hit her face, cooling her down after the walk under the boiling sun. She was in the shade here, a rock face reared up above her, blocking the sun. Somewhere above there was a river, leading to the picturesque falls in front of her face.

And despite all of this, her mood, which had improved steadily, now dropped suddenly. She found herself saddened that she wouldn't be able to enjoy this with her friends any more. Travelling down here with Rikku and Paine was always a pleasure, and that pleasure was now gone.

She turned and began walking again, and she thought she imagined footsteps behind her, though she didn't know why she should think that. Maybe it was her past trying to catch up with her, but failing. Maybe it was her mind playing tricks on her, getting her hopes up at someone coming to get her.

Or was it? The footsteps were getting closer, that was certain. She realised now that she hadn't imagined them at all - someone was actually trying to catch her up. She found herself pressing on for some reason, even though deep down she knew that she wanted to go back, but the footsteps still advanced, and her anger boiled over again. Why couldn't they leave her alone, why couldn't she be allowed to follow her plans through for once!

"What the hell are you following-!" She spun around, screaming at the person behind her, who was now only a few feet away, but she stopped in mid-sentence.

The person behind her had stopped, their skin as light as ever, even in the shade, their blond hair still as chaotic as usual, Yuna recognised them immediately.

It was Rikku.

-

_Argh, this will have to be the last update for a while now as I'm off on holiday for numerous weeks, sorry it couldn't be any longer, but if there are loads of nice reviews waiting when I get back then I'll continue! ;-)_


	6. Now We Are Free

_After telling myself that I wouldn't be writing another YunaRikku fic I've finally given in to myself and decided to write one, using a few of the ideas that have occured to me. Yes, it's a YunaRikku fic, and it's rated M, therefore there will be scenes of a sexual nature (what do you expect?)._

_The usual disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or scenes, I don't make money from this, etc. There may be spoilers from FFX, probably from FFX-2 too, just as a warning. Enjoy!_

**-  
Blue, White & Yellow  
Chapter VI - Now We Are Free  
-**

They just stared at each other. Yuna stared at Rikku, and Rikku stared right back at at her. But they wasn't anger in any of their eyes, instead, there was confusion. Yuna's confusion of spinning round to find the Al Bhed girl behind her, and Rikku's confusion at her reaction.

The silence continued, both girls still struggling to find words to say, something to break the ice they found themselves trapped in. And in the end, the simplest of words was enough.

"Hi," Rikku finally managed to say, though it wasn't in her usual energetic voice, but more of an embarrassed one.

Yuna couldn't believe it. She'd followed her all this way just to say fucking 'Hi'! Anger bubbled up inside her, and she spun back around again, away from Rikku, and began walking (or rather marching) the same way she had intended to walk previously.

"Yunie?"

This time the voice sounded upset, upset by the fact that her friend hadn't responded at all, hadn't stayed to talk. But Yuna kept on going. She had made up her mind, she wasn't about to change it this easily. She heard the same footsteps behind her again, but faster this time, as Rikku obviously tried to catch her up.

Yuna kept on going, staring straight ahead, even when Rikku ran in front of her vision she didn't stop going. "Yunie? Please stop!" her friend screamed at her. Yuna noticed that the earlier embarrassment had changed to something new. Rikku seemed frightened and upset now. But why?

No! Nothing would stop her. She didn't miss a beat, and despite Rikku's frantic screams infront of her she pressed ahead. Nothing could st-

She didn't see it until too late, a blur in the corner of her eye as a hand flew at her. She didn't have time to duck, and the force of the blow knocked her off balance. She stumbled to the ground, one side of her face throbbing painfully. She couldn't believe it, Rikku had just hit her! She wanted to react, get up and show that bitch what she was made of. But she couldn't, she found her body unwilling to comply, but she was rooted to the spot, head bowed, kneeling on the ground where she had stumbled, with Rikku screaming at her.

"Don't you thing you can just run away and leave things this way!" she yelled at her, from no more than a few feet away. "You think that by leaving everything will be okay, everyone will forget you and return to normal again! Well, lady Yuna, I'm sorry to say that that isn't true! Don't you care about your friends? Don't you care about the Gullwings? Don't you care about me?"

Rikku had screamed all that at her, but the last sentence had been spoken calmer, as she gained control over herself again. Yuna slowly moved her gaze from the path upwards to Rikku's face. Tears streamed from her eyes, but she was now managing a smile.

"Don't you care about me, Yunie?" she whispered, "don't you understand what it's been like for me today? Having your best friend kiss you out of the blue, and having to understand straightaway. Having to make a decision in seconds, a huge decision like that. I wanted to do something then, something that would set things straight, but I just couldn't, and then you disappeared, before I'd had time to think things over properly."

She kneeled down next to Yuna, their faces inches apart, and gazed into her eyes. Yuna found herself looking back, into those eyes she'd dreamed about so often.

"Y' see Yunie, I've had time to think things over now," she whispered softly, her lips barely moving, her eyes never leaving Yuna's. "Everything about this is wrong, totally wrong, but I realised that I enjoyed our brief kiss earlier, despite not wanting to. I may live to regret this, but it's all I want to do at right now..."

With those words she placed a hand around Yuna's head, and moved in for the kiss. Yuna couldn't believe it, this couldn't be happening, but she returned the kiss, as they held themselves there, lips together, eyes now closed, savouring the moment, with the Besaid sun beaming up ahead.

-

_I have returned! Woo! This chapter was written whilst listening to the theme from Gladiator, pointless information I know, but this is a footnote, and I truly enjoy writing these little snips of pointless blabber at the end of each chapter! Anyway, I'm back from holiday now, and hopefully this chapter will have been worth the wait, and as usual, reviews are welcome._


	7. Blue, White & Yellow

_After telling myself that I wouldn't be writing another YunaRikku fic I've finally given in to myself and decided to write one, using a few of the ideas that have occured to me. Yes, it's a YunaRikku fic, and it's rated M, therefore there will be scenes of a sexual nature (what do you expect?)._

_The usual disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or scenes, I don't make money from this, etc. There may be spoilers from FFX, probably from FFX-2 too, just as a warning. Enjoy!_

-  
**Blue, White & Yellow  
Chapter VII - Blue, White & Yellow  
** -

Yuna felt her soft lips against her own, pressing against them softly, in a kiss that seemed to have a mind of it's own. Rikku's arm remained over Yuna's shoulder, her hand pulling Yuna closer with every moment, it seemed, and Yuna found herself doing the same. Both girls kneeled on the sandy path, hands on the back of each others' heads, pulling each other as close together as possible, in what had become a passionate kiss, more lust than love.

They eventually tore themselves away from each other, to breathe more than anything, but Yuna kept her eyes closed, still savouring the feeling and taste of the Al Bhed girl, if just for a little longer. When she opened them, and her eyes adjusted to the bright sunlight, she could see the object of her desire staring right at her, a huge smile on her face.

"Are you still mad at me?" she laughed.

Yuna couldn't help but laugh herself, god she even found her laugh attractive! But then a thought struck her.

"Rikku," she started, "... but why?"

Rikku smiled back at her, "Yunie, your kiss earlier made me think things over again, things about me, things between us. At first all I could think was 'why?' 'why?' 'why?', and I felt angry at you for putting us in a position that could end our friendship, but I gradually accepted that I actually enjoyed the kiss," she stopped suddenly, and looked ashamed, before continuing. "This is all messed up Yunie, but right now I don't care, all I want is you!"

Yuna was gobsmacked, this couldn't be happening, this had to be a dream!

She looked at Rikku, whose face was thoughtful.

"What's wrong?" she whispered, thinking her friend was about to regret her actions.

But she couldn't have been more wrong!

Rikku looked back at her, and grinned, in the way only Rikku could.

"Just thinking about you lieing on top of me before, naked!"

"Rikku!", Yuna laughed, playfully slapping Rikku's arm.

Rikku laughed with her, and jumped on her, and before they knew it, both girls were rolling around on the path, bodies interwined, laughing and giggling. Yuna felt her hand brush against soft skin, and realised straightaway that she'd just touched her friend's breast, just above her top. She stopped rolling, and smiled at the Al Bhed girl, before moving her hand down to untie the simple knot that prevented her from seeing her friend the way she'd seen herself earlier.

But Rikku moved her own hands too, and stopped Yuna in her tracks. Yuna looked up, puzzled.

"This is a bit open, dontcha think?" she giggled.

And it was! They were on the path to the village, anyone could find them! Yuna felt Rikku stand up, and then she took one of Yuna's hands, and began leading her down the road.

"I know the perfect place!" she said, as they practically ran along.

"Where?" Yuna asked, breathlessley.

But her friend just smiled, and kept on going...

-

Had anyone been watching, they would have seen two girls, hand in hand, jogging down then path, smiles on each of their faces. And had anyone been watching they would have seen the two turn off the path suddenly, one girl leading the other, into a small alcove that led to a cave. And had anyone been watching, they would have been hard-pressed not to have thought about following them in, to see just what they were up to. But the island path was quiet, and not a single soul saw them.

They had the place to themselves.

-

Yuna's heart went into overdrive when she realised where they were going, and by the time they got there she was in a daze, still trying to make sense of what was happening to her right now. The daughter of Summoner Braska, a summoner herself, the summoner who had defeated Sin, Lady Yuna, sneaking off with her Al Bhed cousin to delve into unexplored sexual pleasures! This was all a dream, a brilliantly long and sensual dream, and she didn't want to wake up!

They were only just inside the door of the cave they had visited not so long ago before they were upon each other, kissing fiercely, hungry for each other, as though they wouldn't see each other again after this moment, as though this moment was all they had to share. Yuna felt Rikku's lips against her own, pressing against hers, and she returned the kiss, both girls locked together at the mouth, arms around each other in a passionate embrace, broken only when they needed to come up for air.

Rikku broke the kiss first, but only to grab a mouthful of air before they locked together again, this time Yuna felt a her friend's tongue dart into her mouth, and she did likewise, both girls exploring each other's mouthes as the minutes sped on by.

They eventually collapsed onto the floor of the cave, which was softer than it looked, and Yuna found herself on top of her friend, in the driving seat. The rest of their actions became a blur to her, though she remembered tracing her friend's chest with her fingers, before finishing the task she'd attempted to start before: untieing her friend's bikini top at the front, her fingers working feverishly quickly to reveal the treasures held behind the thin yellow material, feeling Rikku's hands moved down her own back as she worked, her face level with the Al Bhed girl's chest, breathing heavily, anxious yet nervous, this was all new territory to her, to both of them.

And then it was done, the top fell away, and her friend's assets were revealed, Yuna taking in what she regarded as a breathtaking sight, before giving in to the urge, and diving in to touch, to lick, to suck, only stopping when she'd memorised the curves of her friend's body. She looked up, only to see Rikku lying back on the ground, submerged in extacic emotions, sweat covering her body.

She moved down the slim body of the other girl, quickly discarding her skirt and thong when she arrived at her destination, and before she knew it, she had her face between her thighs, her tongue actually inside her friend, her actions going on instinct, as she didn't have a clue what she was doing now. She tasted the unmistakable taste of womanhood in her mouth, and closed her eyes, allowing the senses of touch and smell and taste to take control, as her tongue flicked back and forth. Not long passed before the Al Bhed girl started moving her hips off the ground, trying to get more of Yuna inside her, and Yuna realised happily that she was doing well, speeding up the actions of her tongue, Rikku breathing more rapidly with each moment, until she finally let a soft moan escape her lips, and her body went limp on the floor, covered in sweat, her heart beating rapidly.

Yuna lay there a moment, her eyes still closed, her head still between the other girl's legs. This was what she had been waiting for, this was what she had wanted for so long. She let her tongue flick once more inside Rikku, and felt her body react at once. She couldn't resist, and before she knew it she was delving between her friend's thighs again, improving with every second, allowing her tongue to satisfy as much as possible. This time Rikku's moan was louder than before, her climax greater.

As her heartbeat gradually slowed, Rikku looked down at Yuna. She couldn't believe how much she had enjoyed those moments when her friend was inside her, giving her orgasms she had never experienced before. She had never felt so tired, but she knew she couldn't stop now. She got to her knees, ignoring Yuna's puzzled look, and simply said.

"My turn!"

Yuna found herself eagerly lieing back on the ground as Rikku, naked, drenched in sweat and breathing heavily moved over her. She'd only just realised that she was actually fully clothed, before she felt the Al Bhed girl unbuttoning her pants, almost feverishly, before pulling them down over Yuna's legs. Her top was next to go, Rikku quickly untieing it at the front.

And then it started, Rikku expertly exploring all of Yuna's body, moving over it, her tongue sliding over her breasts, down her cleavage, before moving south as a reply to Yuna's own actions. Yuna felt pleasure she'd never felt before, her orgasm quickly building up, as her hands moved instinctively over Rikku's head, keeping it inside her, until her orgasm hit, a scream of pleasure filling the cave, as both friends fell into each others arms, the day continuing on as it had done outside, yet inside, the day had never been different for both girls, the day had never been better...

-

_Ahh and that's that then. It may or may not be the ending of the story, I'll see how I feel about writing more, anyway I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it, and even if I don't continue this, I'll definately be writing new fics (with longer chapters!). Thanks to everyone who's read and reviewed this, without you I would never had got this far!_


End file.
